EB and IZ Clone Wars
by Kimberly Rashinda
Summary: A little Empty brooke and Invader Zim story. This is one Hiatus due to the fact that both Kim and E.B. are in a slump as to how the story should continue. Please await updates or move onto other stories.
1. Prologue

Kim: Yay! The new Empty Brooke and Invader Zim story! This one is going to be fun to write! I just know it! And this time I know that people want to read this one because one of my fans said in their review of the last story, quote, unquote, 'hope to see Empty Brooke and Invader Zim 3 soon!' So… Here it is! Yay!!

Brooke: Oh, and we've finally got this into clarification. EB, or the Brooke in this story, is NOT me. She's a character based on me. That's it. Because this one shows way too much emotion and gets close to kissing far too much. So, it's not me and it never will be.

Kim: Right. So now I can say this… (Clears throat) I do not own Invader Zim or the rest of the IZ cast. However, I do own EB and if anyone tries to take her I'll send my friend to their house and have her break their legs off! Ok… Also, I know that I said that Menace to Society would be the next one in my profile but I decided to do this one before I forgot about it.

Empty Brooke and Invader Zim 

_**3**_

Triangle 

Prologue

It was a ship.

An alien ship. The scary thing was that… it looked familiar…

------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy Shit! I'm an Irken!"

"And you're by MY ship."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What were you doing to my ship?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? What jerked me awake?"

She shrugged. The she stopped. "Wait a second. What am I to you?"

Zim raised his invisible eyebrow. "That depends on what your PAK signature is."

"So… I'm an Irken? Just like you?"

"Yes."

"A real Irken?"

"Of course! And you have been since you were a little smeet! What are you thinking?"

"N… Nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------

"What're you doing?"

I practically fell down again. How many times was that now? I'd lost count. Anyways, I turned around to see Zim's green face eyeing me intently. He had his contacts on as well as his wig and he had his bottom lip sticking out in that funny way that I liked so much where it was like an added triangle to the base of his head. I really like it when he made that face. Even more so when his eyes were big and sort of weird looking. But that's not important right now…

"N… Nothing…"

"Why is it that you're always doing 'nothing'?"

"Uh…"

------------------------------------------------------------

Zim smiled in triumph. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to picture what the Dib-human would do when he got home. Hopefully he'd do that suicide thing that Zim had been studying up on recently. "You see," he said leaning back slightly, even though he didn't have anything to lean against. "That's how you treat enemies. Horribly. They're stinking humans! You'll get used to this quickly, EB…" He turned to where his apprentice sat. EB wasn't there. "EB?" Zim turned to where Dib sat. EB was walking towards the table. Surprised as he was Zim lost his balance and fell backwards, his head smashed hard against the ground and his wig went askew.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke? Is that you?"

"Yeah… It's me…" I could see again. When I looked at them they looked a little bit more scared than I had anticipated but I went with it. "What do you guys think?" I spun around once to show them that I truly was an Irken. "I can't be making this up."

"That's for sure…" Ahva poked at my head again.

"Knock it off!" I slammed my foot down on the ground.

There was a cracking sound.

Everyone froze.

"Uh… oh…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

I landed hard on my back. It didn't hurt as much as it should have but it still stung a little bit. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't really want to. I knew that I was dead and this was just the calm before the storm. Soon I would open my eyes and see my broken, bloodied body next to me. I'd scream and then back up on my bum. Soon, once my hand passed through a rock, I'd realize that I was dead and I'd be all happy. I wanted the happy part to come. But, if I was a ghost, didn't that mean I couldn't dream? I'd never be able to have that Invader Zim dream again.

Yes, I thought that it was a dream again. What else could I do? I was dead. What else was I supposed to think? I found that I had been stupid to think that it was real. I'd probably done something bad and my mind was filling it up. Maybe that girl that had gone missing wasn't me. Maybe I had killed her and then my mind, in so much trauma, had ordered me to forget about it. Then what was left blank was filled with a dream about Invader Zim that felt so real that I walked to and acted out the actions of the dream.

But that didn't explain why no one had realized that I was walking in my sleep if I was on the road. And how would I have been able to avoid the cliff? None of it made sense.

I felt the pain that I should have when I first landed. This was it, I was dead and my ghost was feeling the pain that came after you died. It was never meant to be pain from when you died but it was supposed to me the mental pain that came after you realized that you were dead.

I sat up and groaned, my eyes still shut.

"EB?"

My eyes jerked open so quickly that I had to shut them again. I looked to my right and saw Zim. He was standing at the door with Dib on the other side. The Irken was pointing at the human like they had just been arguing before I came. Dib's arms fell to the side as he looked at me. His right eye twitched with confusion. "How did you do that?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently I'd only been gone 5 minutes. Ahva, Aimee and B hadn't left the spot where I'd been for those five minutes and then I'd fallen from the sky, back in my human form. It had taken me a long time to calm them down after seeing Zim. I mean, he was invader Zim after all. And it took me an even longer time to get Gir out of Aimee's arms and back with the Irken.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"When did she get Internet?"

"About a year ago… Here." Kim plucked four pictures off of the rack and crossed to a small table that you had to lean down on. It was located just close to the closet. She spread the pictures out over the surface and let Dib lean down to see them. Kim pointed to one. "This was taken a little while after we first met. We were 3 at the time."

"I need a more recent photo."

"The most recent ones that I have are these ones." Kim pulled two photos up. She pushed the rest of them away. Kim pulled the first photo up to his face. "This one was taken the day she moved away. She was seven at the time." They both looked at the face of a pale little girl. She was missing a front tooth and she had on a dark blue shirt with a dark blue skirt. Her hair was dark brown and she looked really nice. "This one," Kim said, holding up the other, "was taken last year."

Dib took the photo from her. It did look an awful lot like EB when he thought about it. The girl he saw, however, didn't look like she had once been that happy seven year old. This EB's hair was much longer. She had long bangs that hung in front of her face and her dark brown hair looked so much lighter than before. Little freckles had appeared in a few places on her pale face and her eyes were so sunken with bags that she could have looked dead. There was another girl in the picture as well. She had on a blue shirt with a large smiley face on it. Her pants were black and she had her arm around EB's shoulders. Dib wasn't really interested in asking who it was. (It's Carly! She's a big Dib fan!) The dead-like girl had on a red shirt with thin, black stripes that went just like Zim's. Her pants were black as well and her hair stuck up in such a way that it reminded him of Zim's antennas. The other girl's red hair was standing up in a way that sort of looked like his hair but he noticed that it was just the wind blowing. There were green leaves flying everywhere in the breeze. Dib passed the picture back to Kim.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took a look at the food.

He sighed. _My stomach's going to hate me for this…_

Kim raised her head out of her hands and looked up at Dib, her pain stained with tears. What she saw made her hands sink down low and her eyes open wide with amazement. Dib was scarfing down the food like there was no tomorrow. But with each bite she saw his eyes twitch and she thought that he would gag. Kim thrust her fists up to her chin and yelled, "Why are you eating it if it tastes so bad?"

He didn't answer, because his mouth was full of horrible, ash bacon, and just smiled at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You probably know more about human emotions than I do, what is the one that makes the victim feel nervous around someone? That makes the victim feel strange and uneasy around them?"

_He likes you back!_ came Brooke's call.

"Shut up!!"

"What?"

I snapped back to attention. "Sorry. Um… I think that that is called love. Yeah. The emotion you're thinking about is called love. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

EB didn't have time to wait for the green light and so had to drive on the wrong side of the road.

Engines blared and horns honked at them as they avoided the automobiles. The police were on the right side, firing at them the whole time.

They were nearing the school now.

EB tried to swerve onto the right side.

"Look out!" came a boy's voice. It wasn't Zim's but it was familiar nonetheless.

Two faces stopped her and she had to turn abruptly to avoid them.

That turn was the worst that she would ever do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold, clammy surrounding of the time lapse left her with a chilled tail and the thoughts of home coursing through her mind. Dark and tempestuous was the world that enveloped around her form, coursing through each particle as though each were one and everything with the universe.

Inflections of the surrounding thunder constantly sent hard vibrations towards her, not necessarily to her ear, for it was no longer existent. Bright flashes of lighting struck through the night, the chambers of the heavens above became known to the rest of the rhyme that sat within her temple.

-------------------------------------------------------

She smiled. "Morning Zim."

"EB?"

"The one and only."

His mind went black. "When? How?"

"How what?"

"How'd you survive?"

"Survive what?"

"The car crash! You were in a crash! I saw you bleed to death! How'd you survive?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

She put her hands on her hips and slanted his way a little bit. One eyebrow was raised to him and her mouth was cringing slightly at the top. She glared Dib in the eye for a moment. Then she leaned back and smiled. "Morning Dib. What brings you here so early? It **is** a Saturday you know. Shouldn't you be sleeping in?"

"Huh?"

"You're standing on the doorstep with the stupidest grin that I've ever seen…"

"Wha-?" Dib wiped away at the droll that had sort of leaked from the corner of his mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------

"You see, when you never have a real date and you never have a real boyfriend you sort of start to think that… you know… Sure, I had a crush on a few boys in lesser grades. But then there came that one boy in grade three…" Brooke felt her hand clench at her side as she though about him. "Well, let's just say that when your heart is broken once you never want it to happen again. So, that day I changed permanently and I became what I had been until I was introduced to that horrible Purple dinosaur…"

"What was his name?"

"Dylan… Ugh… I **still** go to school with that freak. I don't like him anymore though… The basterd…"

---------------------------------------------------------

Zim's jaw dropped.

Brooke had on a black dress that went down to her knees. Then she had a pair of boots on that were metal at the bottom and had strips of metal going all around the sides in fun little patterns. There was a red belt around her waist as well. It looked far too large for her but, somehow, stayed up. There were little white sculls around it too, it looked like they had once been keyholes but a sharpie marker had been used to draw eyes and lines along the bottom for a jaw. She had the Irken Empire symbol newly sews into the chest of the dress and, when he looked, Zim could see that the shoulders were enlarged and sort of like his shoulder pads. Her eyes had heavy, dark purple across her lids and it shined when she blinked. There was a strip of long fabric that went down to her ankles around the back of the dress, not the front, and she had a pair of loop earrings on. What surprised him the most was the fact that her hair was brushed! Brushed! As long as he'd known her Zim had never even see her go near a hair brush and now she was in front of him with wavy, brown locks. It was sort of creepy yet, oddly, hypnotizing.

Brooke caught his stare and her eyes drooped. Her shoulder folded back and she shrank where she stood. "I know…" she sighed. "I look ridiculous, don't I?"

Zim shook his head but, because her mood didn't change, he assumed she hadn't seen him do it. The Irken took her hand, making her eye look up, and dragged her inside. "Come on," he said. "Ms. Bitters doesn't want anyone left outside."

They walked into the doors together. Zim tightened his bowtie and Brooke straightened her dress out a little bit.

Together they walked into the gym.

---------------------------------------------------------

Then Gir hopped onto the stage. And he sang, "Two cheese covered cows go dancing outside, dancing outside, dancing outside…" Some girls did a little beat thing with their mouths. "Two cheese covered cows go dancing outside, dancing outside, dancing outside…" Then girls again. "Whoo!" Then Kita went 'voooddoooo' from in the crowd.

"Guess who's back, back," sang Melvin, Keef and Dib. "Back again. EB's back, back. Tell a friend. Guess who's back. Guess who's back. Guess who's back. Guess who's back. Guess who's back. Guess who's back. Guess who's back. Nanana. Na. Na. Na. Na. Na. Na. Nanana. Na. Na. Na. Na." There was the sound of a match lighting.

EB jumped out from the top part of the stage where the band was to the part where the mike was. She grabbed it and pulled it to her lips.

"_I've created a monster,_

_Cos nobody wants to see Brookie no more,_

_They want EB,_

_I'm chopped liver._

_Well if you EB this is what I'll give ya,_

_A little bit of me,_

_This isn't hard_

_Well the doc getting ready_

_To jump start my heart_

_And I get shocked when I get shocked_

_I'm at the hospital not cooperating_

_Cos I'm rocking the table while he's operating,_

_Hey!_

_You wait this long to stop debating_

_Cos I'm back, I'm on a rack and calculating_

_I know that you got a job Miss Bitters_

_But your student's heart problem starts to flicker_

_So the FCC won't let me be,_

_Let me be me so let me see,_

_They try to shut me down on YTV_

_But it feels so empty without me!_

_So, come get off of my lips,_

_Jump back, jiggle a hip and wiggle a bit,_

_And get ready cos this is about to get heavy_

_I just settled on my lawsuit,_

_You get it!_

_Now this looks like a job for me so_

_Everybody, just follow me,_

_Cos we need a little humanity_

_Cos it feels too happy without me!_

_Now this looks like a job for me so_

_Everybody, just follow me,_

_Cos we need a little humanity_

_Cos it feels too preppy without me!_

_Little aliens!_ She pointed to Zim, who jumped back.

They're feeling rebellious. Wet bears!

_My parents, well they listen to Elvis!_

_You start feeling like a prison is home, witch,_

'_Till someone comes along on a mission and yells 'bitch'!!_

_M'a visionary, vision is scary!_

_Let's start a revolution, polluting your airways,_

_A rebel! So let me be a rebel,_

_There's the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass_

_And it's a disaster_

_Such a catastrophe_

_Well you can see, so damn, bitch gotta ask_

_My mind so you ask for me,_

_Well I'm back!"_

"Nananananana!" came Dib, Keef and Melvin. "Hey! Fixing Gir and eating tunananana!" (Kim: OMG!!! I LAUGHED SO HARD AT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"_I ain't anorexic,_

_But my skin'll give you a splinter!_

_Centre of attention, back for the winner!_

_I love the West Wing!_

_Best thing since wrestling!_

_Resting in your kids ears and nesting!_

Then Gir said: "Testing, I want some cheese!"

_Feel the tension, when someone mentions me. _

_I got ten senses,_

_Gave 2 cents to B_

_New sense, which cent, you sent for me?_

_Now this looks like a job for me so_

_Everybody, just follow me,_

_Cos we need a little humanity_

_Cos it feels too empty without me!_

_Now this looks like a job for me so_

_Everybody, just follow me,_

_Cos we need a little humanity_

_Cos it feels too perky without me!_

_A tis in a tasket, I got tip for tabway,_

_Anybody who's talking this and that shit,_

_Got their ass kicked!_

_You can get you ass kicked!_

_Worse than the little man in the basket_

_And Hommies, you can get stomped by Low keys!_

_You 106 boys need to lie down!_

_You don't know me; you're too old, let go,_

_It's over, nobody listen to techno!_

_And let's go; just give me the signal,_

_I'll be there with a whole list full of sick insults,_

_Peter with that lame old thimble, like when Prince just turned himself into a Symbol._

_And, sometimes, man it just seems_

_Everybody only wants to discuss me,_

_Well this must mean I'm disgusting,_

_Well that's EB,_

_She's just obscene!_

_I am not the first queen of controversy_

_I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley_

_Use the music, get yourself busy,_

_I used it to get myself wealthy,_

_Hey!_

_Here's a concept of verse,_

_20 million other autographs, birds and worse!_

_But no matter how many fish in the sea it'd be so empty without me!!_

_Now this looks like a job for me so_

_Everybody, just follow me,_

_Cos we need a little humanity_

_Cos it feels too sexy without me!_

_Now this looks like a job for me so_

_Everybody, just follow me,_

_Cos we need a little humanity_

_Cos it feels too golly without me!"_

Dib, Keef and Melvin then went, "Nanananana, nanananana, nanananana, nananana, nanananana, nanananana, nanananana, nananana!! Queen!"

Then the music died away.

Zim fell backwards.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Look! Over there! The Massive ship is landing! My Tallest!"

Brooke hurriedly whipped her head around to see.

"The Tallest? Why would they come t—"?

Zim locked his hands together into one big fist… Then he hit Brooke in the back of the head.

She fell and hit the pavement quietly without another word.

He only then realized that he had been holding his breath. The Irken breathed out. Zim looked down at Brooke as she lay on the pavement in front of him. His hands came up and grabbed his forehead. His eyes got really big. "This is not good…"

--------------------------------------------------------

Then a series of familiar squeaks surprised them and the music began to play with more of a rhythm.

"Percussion…" came a weird, Jamaican voice. "Strings, winds, words…"

"_There you see her…_

_Sitting there across the way…"_

Zim turned his head away from looking at the water. He was just about to ask Brooke if this was a lame attempt at scaring him when something caught his eye. The light from the moon, which was coming down through the trees, made her hair glimmer and shine like she had just washed it and that she actually cared about her hair. It was hypnotizing, the way she looked just then.

Suddenly the boat seemed to turn and a wave of water towered over Brooke head in such a way that she could only glisten more. And with the added effect of the moonlight it was just beautiful.

"_She might got a lot to say…_

_But there's something about her…_

_And you don't know why…_

_But you're dying to try._

_You want to kiss the girl."_

Jets of water exploded around the boat. Zim was so surprised that he fell backwards and his head landed in Brooke's lap.

"_Yes, you want her…_

_Look at her you know you do…_

_It's possible she wants you too._

_There is one way to ask her._

_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word._

_Go on and kiss the girl…"_

There was that human thing again! A kiss!

Zim noticed Brooke's face go red again.

He sat up and then turned back to her…

"Say it with me now… 

_Shalalalala!_

_My oh my looks like the boy's too shy,_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl._

_Shalalalala!_

_Ain't that sad,_

_It's such a shame, too bad._

_He's gonna… miss the girl…"_

Then a series of little effects on pipes or something came forth and a breeze swept through the trees. Brooke's hair was swept into her face and boy was she surprised. But then Zim pushed it out of the way again.

Brooke gripped his hand, though she didn't know why, and then looked up into his wonderful, red eyes. And for the moment they just stayed like that and looked into each other's eyes.

"_Now's you moment."_

"Ya, ya, ya…"

"_Floating in a blue lagoon."_

"Ya, ya, ya…"

"_Boy you better do it soon,_

_No time will be better."_

"Ya, ya…" "Ya, Ya…"

_She says lots of words,_

_But she won't say a word when you,_

_Kiss the girl!"_

Two fish pushed up and out of the water. They were on either side of the two people in the boat and so they pushed them together more. Their faces almost touched again.

"_Shalalalala,_

_Don't be scared."_

"**_Shalalalala"_**

"_You better be prepared."_

"**_Ya, ya, ya…"_**

"_Go on and kiss the girl…"_

"**_Whoa, whoa!"_**

"_Shalalalala,"_

"**_Ya, ya, ya…"_**

"_Don't stop now,_

_Don't try to hide it now…_

_You wanna…_

_Kiss the girl."_

"**_Whoa! Whoa!"_**

More jets erupted and went all around the boat. Zim took Brooke's hands in his own. Now was his moment to discover the secrets of a 'kiss'.

"_Shalalalala,_

_Float along,_

_And listen to the song._

_The song say 'kiss the girl'"_

"**_Whoa, whoa!"_**

"_Shalalalala,_

_The music play,_

_Do what the music say,_

_You wanna kiss the girl."_

"**_Girl…"_**

"_You've got to…"_

"**_Kiss the girl… I tell you…"_**

"_Kiss the girl…_

_Go on and…_

_Kiss the girl."_

"**_Girl…"_**

"_You gotta…_

_Kiss the girl…_

_Go on and…!_

_Kiss the girl…"_

"**_Kiss the girl…"_**

Brooke and Zim leaned in close. Brooke's eyes were closed; Zim's hopes were up.

--------------------------------------------

Dib walked out of the skool and sighed. He was pretty bummed that Brooke had gone home already. He'd been having such a good time with her. But at least he was away from Gretchen for a while.

So he slowly walked back home. But he stopped when music caught his ear. He listened carefully and then followed it to where it was coming from. Slowly he made his way to where the old, black lagoon was.

Dib pushed his way past trees and the like. He moved into the brush and then looked out at the water. And in the dense light that the moon gave him he could see two silhouettes on the water in a boat. They were slowly leaning in on one another and he could recognize them both when they were on the brink of touching.

"Zim?… Brooke?!"

The boat tipped as the figure jerked in surprise and they both fell out.

Dib's face flushed and he hurried away so as not to be clobbered by an angry EB.

----------------------------------------------------

"Help! Anyone! Gir! Minimoose! Brooke!"

A hand gripped his and Zim was lifted out of the water by it. It pulled him up and the pain was gone instantly.

He opened his eyes, one at a time, and looked at the water below him. It was still black but the waves were getting calmer and calmer until, eventually, there weren't any left at all. Zim sighed in relief and then looked up to see who had saved him.

Zim expected to see Gir or Minimoose, seeing as only they could fly. But he didn't see either of them. Instead he was staring into the smiling face of Brooke as she hovered above the water and held his hand tight in hers.

She was just floating there, in mid air, and holding him tight in her hand so that he wouldn't fall into the black waters of the ocean underneath. Zim saw her smile at him and, just then, she looked so much nicer than he had ever seen her before. She looked like she could have been a happy girl with not a care in the world and so much love in her heart that, had it been tranquilizer she could have killed an elephant with one kiss.

"You called?" she asked, still smiling.

Zim gulped. "Uh… yes… I guess so…"

Then suddenly he felt so light. Zim felt light gravity no longer applied to him and he was so over whelmed that he turned to Brooke to give him answers to explain why he felt like that. But she just smiled and then she did the last thing that he wanted her to do just then.

She let go of his hand.

Zim waited for the sting of the water to come onto him but it never did. And when he heard her laugh out loud he opened his eyes to find that he was floating too. He was flying without anything to help him. Zim was actually flying!

He floating up in front of Brooke and looked into her face as she smiled at him with her eyes closed.

"How? How is this possible?"

"Does it really matter?" Brooke said as she took his hands. "It's happening. Do you truly need the specifics of how such a wonderful even is occurring?"

"Yes," was his answer.

Brooke pushed his hand up to his neck and then slowly let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in close. This made Zim go quite red. Her eyes opened and her smile softened. Then she leaned in and so did he…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kim: And THAT was my newest Prologue.

Brooke: I don't think that anyone really would read it though, after all, if they read your other stories they would know that you only cut and paste.

Kim: But it was 16 whole pages!! 16 whole pages of gold.

Brooke: …


	2. Game slave rage

Chapter 1

The day was quiet, which was uncommon for days in skool. Yes, today was actually very boring. But the culprit to this calm aura could have been the sweltering heat that had been going on for the past week.

Yes, the entire playground was a stinking area for smelly children. They were all sweaty and they were tired and complained far too much about the increasing temperature. In fact, it was so very hot out that the actually tar was melting on the ground. Poor little lizard boy had already fallen victim to getting both of his shoes stuck in the black goop that was all over the place. Now, as class went on, he was still out in the playground, trying to free himself from his prison.

Currently the day had gone normal for one particular class, however. The class that had the teacher known as Ms. Bitters had stayed on schedule like they did no matter what kind of weather was happening. So the scary teacher stayed in the front of the classroom. She had taken to torturing students again, which happened to be one of her favorite hobbies of all time. This time she had decided to see how long a student could balance a book on their head while fighting off a rabid weasel.

The victim of the hour hadn't been chosen yet but everyone in the class was looking at one person who hadn't paid attention to Ms. Bitters during the past two weeks that they had been there after a rather long vacation. It was clear to the class that their scary teacher would chose that student to do the strange test at the front of the classroom but they still waited in suspense as the old woman slinked around the classroom, rubbing her chin and glaring into the eyes of every child there.

Then she stopped at a desk in the third row away from the door. She pointed to the student in the front row and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Then she skimmed her finger over fast and selected a brown-skinned boy in the front row. He screamed and fell out of his seat. Ms. Bitters glared at him as she said: "AJ. Step up to the front of the class and fight of that rabid weasel while balancing this book on your head." Then she dropped a book on his head that was so big that it flattened the poor boy.

The girl that had been sitting in the front row desk in the third row from the door snickered where she sat and then began to attend to her drawing once more. Slowly she sketched a little picture of a girl with her hand out towards her and yelling the word 'three!' This student had long brown hair that went to her waist and always wore the same scull shirt with the blue wings. Her jeans were ripped and she had large, metal tipped boots that she wore to scare people. Then of course there was always that criminally insane look in her eyes, particularly in the left one which twitched on occasion thanks to a blow to the face with a soccer ball not too long ago.

But of course there wasn't only she and AJ in the room. There were others. Two in particular are of importance and the others can go die for all this story cares.

On this girl's left was a boy who had been burying his nose in a book during the majority of the class. Ever since the fact that their teacher's lesson were pointless had been pointed out to him this child couldn't have been more into what he enjoyed doing. His black scythe sat up on his head and slowly swayed with the breeze that came in from the open window. He let his black coat hang off of the side of his chair as he read up on how to capture a dimension hopper, which he had only just gotten into. He also wanted to find out how to jump dimensions but, sadly, no book that he consulted had anything of use and the only person that he knew could do it hadn't done it in forever because they didn't know how to do it exactly. You can see why he was so frustrated on this particular day.

Then there was someone else in the classroom that needs to be taken into consideration. He was, possibly, one of the most important people in this story. The boy had a rare and unheard of skin condition that caused his complexion to turn a pale green and him to have no ears yet be able to hear everything, possibly on greater terms than any other, normal boy. This child always wore the same outfit. He always had on black pants and a long red shirt, that sort of resembled a dress, which had three black stripes on it going from his left to his right. He never took of his backpack, which was silver with three red spots and he always had a stupid 80's haircut molded out of his black hair. But, despite everything that he did, Zim was an alien from the planet Irk sent on a 'secret' mission to destroy Earth to prove his worth to his leaders. You never would have guessed, right?

The bell rang and the three children essential to this story walked outside. This was unlike most children in the class who actually crawled out of the small gaps between the open windowpanes and the wall. Seeing this act, however, made these three children sort of feel superior to these children, one; because they were smart enough to walk out the front door and not fall in the mud to be punished by their parents when they got home. Two; because they KNEW that they were superior and smarter than all of the other children.

Zim, the green child, walked out and stretched himself out to the warmth of the sun. He glared at the shinning orb in the sky for a moment and then turned back to his 'assistant'. This person would be the girl from before.

"Come, there's much to be done at the base. I have a new scheme to DESTROY THE HUMANS!!!"

Several children glanced over in Zim's direction, eyebrows raised.

A bead of sweat appeared on his head and he whipped one hand behind his head, quickly blurting out his usual phrase of 'I am normal!' in the process.

The girl, who enjoyed being called EB for her penname on the Internet, rolled her eyes and started off in the direction of Zim's house. She was just passing the gates when she saw one other girl who she knew well. This girl's name was Gaz and during EB's time in Zim's world she had grown found of Gaz and Gaz of her. The two were good friends, and although EB didn't enjoy video games as much as Gaz she did enjoy pizza and soda.

Currently, the Goth girl had seated herself on a bench close to the entrance while she waited for her brother, Dib, the paranoid boy with the scythe hairstyle. Gaz had out her Game slave 2 and was playing her most favorite game of vampire piggy hunters. She had finally made it past the tower of flaming weasels and was moving on to the lair of the hog demons when EB leaned over her shoulder.

"Afternoon, G. How's the game coming along?"

"Fine."

EB leaned in and went over the layout of the game in her head. She scanned the area and then pointed to a spot a little over to where Gaz's character was engaging a fight with a giant boar of flaming death. "If you move in past those barrels you'll probably find some pig tokens and a new life line to steal from a hog mage."

Gaz raised a brow but took EB's advice and hurried her character over. Surprisingly, there was a hog mage on the over side. Gaz hurriedly killed him and collected 20 pig tokens as well as a new lifeline, which would definitely help her against the flaming hog demon boss. She smirked. "Thanks. How'd you know that it would be there?"

"It was kind of obvious. Based on the other areas where I saw you find hog mages I realized that they enjoyed hiding in odd places. But once I looked it over after writing it down on a piece of paper I realized that they work in a certain pattern. The next one will probably be in a dank place behind something that has a lot of pig ghosts come out of it. I can give you a copy of my chart if you want?"

"Sure." Gaz looked up at the sound of a rumble. EB followed her gaze and they both saw Zim and Dib in a fight. Zim was now on top of Dib and was pulling at his scythe while Dib coiled his legs around Zim from behind and tried to flip him over on a number of accounts. "What are those idiots doing now?"

"Being idiots. What would you expect?" EB turned her head on the side. She made a few hmm noises. "You know… any ZADR fan would go crazy at the sight of this quarrel right now. I can guarantee that."

"What's ZADR?"

EB's face went red. "N-Nevermind."

Suddenly, EB was knocked out of the way as Dib was thrown in her direction. The boy landed on top of her, jabbing his elbow into her gut in the process. EB screamed out with both anger and discontent. She flinched as Dib tried to end up and drove his elbow further into her stomach. Then she pushed her hand up into his jaw and drove him away but as Dib went up he ended up in a quite uncomfortable position and ended up being in contact with something.

"Huh?" he said to himself. "What's this? Soft…"

It was only after EB realized his jaw that he was able to look down and see what it was he had been grabbing this whole time. It turned out that his hand was actually on a very inappropriate place and Dib's face went white when he realized what it was.

EB was lying there and was completely infuriated. Dib hurriedly lifted his hand off of her breasts but the damage had been done and he flinched back as the girl readied to drive her fist so far into him that he would be inside out and walk with a limp for the rest of his life.

But it was just then that they heard Gaz scream and Dib was knocked out by a flying red device that crashed into the back of his scull. He fell on top of EB again, who was now sitting up. But this time it wasn't his hand that was on her breast but rather his head that was resting in them. EB pushed him away, adding to the bumps already on his head. Then she looked up to see Gaz with her hands out in front of her and looking like they had once held something.

And indeed they had.

Her Game slave 2!!

It was gone!!

Instead it was next to Dib and Zim was standing over the boy looking triumphant and victorious.

"Take that! Dib-stink! No pitiful human touches Zim or his dimension hopping assistant!"

Gaz glared at Zim. She then began to glow and eerie purple and her dark aura went black with rage as she readied to attack the alien on a plane far higher than physical.

EB knew what was coming next. She hurried to her feet and ran for Zim as quickly as she could. Then she dove just as the blow was struck. Zim didn't even have time to think about what would happen next. All he saw was EB dive in front of him. Then there was a big flash of red and suddenly it was all black.

Gaz happily walked away, her game slave 2 in one hand and her brother being dragged in the other.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kim: OMG THAT TOOK FOREVER!!!! Forgive me everyone!! I didn't mean for it to take that long! But it's hard for me to write this good. S-sorry. And yes! I wrote this! People wouldn't think that I could that good but I did it! Hee, hee! I showed you all!

Brooke: …freak…

Kim: Sure Brooke. I'M the freak here (rolls eyes).

Brooke: Grrr…


	3. In the middle of the triangle

Chapter 2

Zim woke up a lot later, his head was swirling and twirling and he felt ready to spew into the bucket once he got Gir to fetch it. So Zim sat up and immediately felt something be pressed against his forehead but his eyes hurt too much for him to bother opening them. He could also hear the clink of pots and pans for some reason, which meant that he was in the kitchen.

Slowly he opened his eyes but he sort of wished that he hadn't at all.

His assistant was directly in front of him, a frown set on her face. Her hazel eyes, a mix of green, yellow, brown and blue, glared into his plain red ones. She was glaring at him so intensely that he felt beads of sweat creep down his face from all over the place. In fact, Zim hadn't had any idea that he could sweat so much at one time. But know he knew and that would help him in the future… Wait… what? Never mind…

Zim sat back a little bit and almost fell off of the edge of the table. Then he looked back at EB and took on his boss-like look to show her that he wasn't in any mood for one of her terrible, cataclysmic mood swings at that moment. "Why am I on the kitchen table?" he asked.

EB cocked her head to the side.

"I really don't know!" A smile appeared on her face so suddenly that Zim actually fell backwards. It wasn't the fact that she was smiling that scared him. EB did that a lot when she was euphoric. It was the fact that it seemed so natural and that her voice was high-pitched and squeaky like… like… a girl! It was at this moment that Zim realized that EB was wearing a pink dress with a bright blue headband pulling her hair back.

The alien fell back and rubbed his sore head.

EB hurried ran around the side of the table and bent down on her knees to meet Zim's eyes. "Oh my golly gosh! My poor Zimmy!" She wrapped her arms around him hurriedly and put him in an incredible embrace that practically chocked all the air out of him. "My gosh. Are you alright my little alien invader? I don't want you to get hurt?" She pulled back and examined his face. "No damage done. That's good. Oh my poor Zim! I won't let anything bad ever happen to you!" Then she hugged him again and snuggled him tightly and close to her body.

Zim pulled his head out in a hurry. "EB! You're killing me…"

"Hmm?"

"Chocking… not… breathing!"

"Oh!" She let him go a second. "Sorry Zim. I must have let my love for you get the better of me. Silly me!" Then she did something that EB NEVER did. No matter how happy she was. No matter how funny something was. No matter how anything seemed.

EB giggled.

Zim leapt to his feet and pointed to this girl. "Who are you and what have you done with my assistant?"

EB cocked her head to the side. "What ever are you talking about Zim-sama? I have no idea whatever you mean. I am EB!" Then she stood up. 'I look like me, I sound like me, I am me!"

"You don't look like EB. She never smiled at me before now. You defiantly don't sound like her. EB's voice is always annoyed. And I KNOW that you aren't her. Zim knows these things you know."

"Oh!" she squealed looking all cheery. "That's my Zimmy! He's always so kewt! So KEWT!" Then she ran up and hugged him tight.

Zim pushed off of her quickly but wasn't able to escape her grip. He looked back at EB, ready to yell at her, when he finally noticed something that was going to get him killed. Zim had one hand on each of EB's breasts. He hurriedly pulled them away and the shock was so much in terms of weight that it sent both of them to the ground.

Zim scurried away. "Don't you dare hit me EB! You hit me and… and… I'll put Gir in your room when you're writing stories! How would you like that?!" Zim looked back at EB. "Huh? EB…?"

The girl hadn't moved from her spot of the floor. Instead, she had curled up and was clutching her stomach. Her body was sweating and she looked to be in really bad condition. She was shaking and shivering all over and she looked utterly terrified when Zim walked around to see her face. He leaned down and saw that her eyes were wide and she had her teeth clenched. She was also crying. That was another big hint as to the fact that this person wasn't EB. But this human was in pain, terrible pain.

Then the human lurched upwards and rolled onto her back, writhing and squirming in agony. She tossed and turned over and over and then…

Stopped.

Zim stood there for a moment. He was about to saw something when a grumbling from this human's belly interrupted him. The alien boy stepped back as EB's stomach began to grow rapidly and she started to ooze purple slime at the mouth.

Then she opened her mouth and let out a horrifying gurgling noise as something came up from inside of her. It flew out of her mouth and hit the ceiling. Then it bounced against the walls a few times before coming to a stop in the middle of the room. Now the entire room was covered in strange purple goo, or at least the places where the object had hit.

Then it started to grow!!

The glob of goo started to take a shape and it grew hands and a face and legs and it actually had clothes on. That surprised Zim an awful lot. Then the creature rose up and stood there, still covered in goo. It was at this time when the impostor EB spewed up a second of these strange things. But this time the first creature caught it before it was able to bounce around the place and Zim was glad for that because he didn't really like having a messy kitchen at all.

The creature actually helped this one to develop faster. It opened it up quickly and then the second grew to the same size and stood up straight and they looked at each other. But they were both covered in goo so Zim couldn't really see what they looked like at all.

"Who… what are you?" Zim asked, not sure if he really wanted to know or not.

The two creatures turned to him. One of them, the first one to have come out, raised its hand to the face of the second and wiped away some goo. Then it did it's own face.

Zim almost fell down.

Standing in front of him was two other EBs!

One of them had eyes that were red like his but in a human sort of way, so that there was still the white part and only the pupils were red. She was wearing torn jeans, kind of like the original EB but she also had on a tight purple shirt, covered in white skulls, underneath a spiky-collared, mini jacket. She also had on a lot of skull accessories like a spiked skull belt and a skeleton necklace. Hugging this person would have been deadly. Zim knew that this wasn't the real EB because the one knew didn't like to wear tight clothes. This EB smirked and tied her hair into a ponytail.

Then the other one had grey eyes. This one slouched and looked bored. She was wearing a long black shirt with a purple skull on the front. She had black pants on and three belts that sat over her hips. This EB's right eye was closed all the way and the left one twitched dramatically. That made her seem more like the original but the one Zim knew was never that depressed. Maybe sometimes but this one was still different. Her hair was straight! Straight!

Zim stepped back.

The scary looking EB advanced on him and the nice EB from before stood up behind him. Zim bumped into her and quickly moved away. "Who are you people?"

The mean one spoke up first. "The name is Evil Brooke. But you can call me Bitch."

Then the nice one said, "my name is Euphoric Brooke. But you can call me Yuffie if you like…" She sort of batted her eyelids when she said this.

Zim turned to the third one. "And then who are you?"

She turned to him, less than enthusiastically. "I dunno… I guess I'm Empty Brooke. I'm null of emotions and feeling… Whatever…" She shrugged. "I guess you can call me… Void…"

"Ok…" Zim said. "Now WHAT are you?"

Then they all chimed at the top of their breaths, "I'M EB!!"

There was a click at the door.

Everyone turned to look.

A girl dress in a black shirt with a white skull with blue wings stood there. She had torn jeans, a coffin necklace, metal-tipped boots and groceries, which she carried in her hands. But the minute she saw the other girls she dropped the bags. Milk spilled and oranges went everywhere. EB gapped at the three EBs in the kitchen. Zim was in the middle of the triangle.

Then she put her hands on her hips. "I'm gone five minutes and then you clone me?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Kim: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Fun! Fun! FUN!!

Brooke: Booooooooo. Die… Die. Die!

Kim: EEK !!


	4. Randomness of DOOM

Chapter 3

Zim and EB sat on the couch in the living room and watched as the other 3 EB's' giggled and punched and sighed. Gir had taken up baking with Yuffie. Void was in the corner, hanging her head low in pity of this world and then Bitch was challenging the computer to unleash its tentacles and try to take her on.

It was a nightmare!

The original EB, or whom Zim assumed was the original, sat next to him, her arms crossed and her back slouched. She'd gone from a happy mood from being outside her one time in a week after school to a grumpy mood where if he talked before her someone was going to lose a finger. Preferably Yuffie, because she was a girly girl and deserved to die utterly and completely in EB's eyes.

Then she turned to him. "You cloned me… HOW THE HELL COULD YOU CLONE ME SO FAST? YOU HAVE LIMITED CLONING TECHNOLGY AND I KNOW THAT YOU COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN A DELIVERY THIS QUICKLY! EVEN BY COMIT THEY'RE NOT THAT FAST! AND I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE LONG ENOUGHH FOR 3 CLONES TO DEVELOP COMPLETELY SO I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T GROW THEM BY HAND!" She thought for a moment. "Besides… if you did… that'd be pretty freaking gross."

"How dare you accuse Zim of trying to clone you! Why would Zim want to clone _you_?"

EB shrugged. "I dunno. None of your plans ever really make sense to me."

Zim frowned.

Then Gir ran into the living room. He bounced off the floor and landed in the original EB's lap. The little robot curled up very cutely and EB just rubbed his head like she always did when he climbed on her lap. During this time she and Zim took up the hobby of watching Bitch fight the tentacles that the computer let out. When she won the computer claimed to have gone easy on her and she just laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed some more. Obviously Yuffie wasn't the only one who was capable of going into a random fit of laughter.

"Hey Zim?" EB asked. "If those clones are different like this does that mean that each of them is a part of me? I mean. If that one," she pointed to Bitch," is only mean with a tad bit of my hyperativeness and that one," she pointed to Yuffie, "is only my nice side and that one," she pointed to Void, "is only my depressive side… then wouldn't it be made so that I cannot feel those same emotions any longer?"

Zim shrugged. "I've never been clear on the whole cloning concept." When he said 'cloning' he put his hands up by his face and did that motion where he bent two of his fingers, had them touch his palm, and then bent them back up.

When he did that all of the EBs yelled out "Evil bunny rabbit fingers!!!"

Zim jumped! He was on the back of the couch panting. Void, Bitch, Yuffie and EB were all grinning wickedly. No matter how many clones or personalities that there were in that room they'd all grin at that because every part of EB was cynical in some way, shape or form! The irken sighed. "This isn't going to work out very well…"

---------------------------------------

Kim: OMG! I just realized that I'd put up the start of chapter four instead of chapter three!!! I'm so dumb! Stupid blondeness!!

Brooke: Stop saying that!!!

Kim: tee hee ;)


	5. Confrontation of Yuffie

Chapter 4

"And that, class, is how the after effects of aphrodisiac at the sudden exposure to the antidote will doom all of humanity and plunge them into a nightmare world from which there is no waking and no hope of ever living or seeing the light of day again." Ms. Bitters turned down to the small, purple-haired girl standing at her feet playing video games. "Thank you for that explanation Gaz." Then she glared at Dib. "If only your brother was more like you in the classroom. You may go back to class now."

Gaz turned and left, muttering "whatever" under her breath as she went.

Dib didn't really pay attention to what Ms. Bitters said after she looked away from him. His head was turned towards the desk next to him. It was empty and it had been for a week now. Dib was starting to wonder where EB had gone. (He'd started to call her EB as well now.) He also hadn't seen Zim for a week. At first he figured they'd both gone back to EB's dimension but since he's gone through the portal before he found that if they ever tried to cross over he'd be pulled in as well.

So the desk was empty and now he was stuck wondering.

Ms. Bitters was about to continue with her lesson when the door was pushed open rather hard. It smacked against the wall and then there was a smiling figure in the doorway wearing a bright red shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Her smile brightened the gloomy room but in a scary way.

Everyone in the class gasped and a few kids hurried over to the back corner.

Dib sat at his desk, dumbfounded.

It was… EB! Smiling! Cheery! Happy! Nice! It was so freaking scary!

EB entered the room, still smiling, and sat down at her desk next to Dib. She caught Ms. Bitters' stare and stood up again. EB bowed to the teacher. "I'm terribly sorry that I was away an entire week, Ms. Bitters. I've had some strange occurrences at the home that just had to be attended to. So I'm very sorry." Then she stepped up to the front and put an apple, bright and shiny red, on the teacher's desk. Next she SKIPPED back to her seat and practically jumped into the chair with excitement on her face. She looked ready to learn.

Most kids looked like they were ready to faint or scream.

RECESS COMES 

EB was sitting on a bench next to Gaz. She was also annoying the little Goth girl more than usual. Gaz kept trying to play quietly but EB was insistent on her 'helping' and her 'hints' on how to beat the game. The problem was that every time Gaz tried out something that EB had said would be beneficial towards her she found that it was the exact opposite. And then all EBB would say was 'oops'.

Finally Gaz put her game down and glared at EB. EB sort of shrank down where she was. That was new.

"What's with you today?" Gaz asked. "It's like you've completely changed overnight."

"What ever are you talking about little Gaz? I haven't changed at all! I'm EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB! EB!"

Gaz clapped her hand over EB's mouth to shut her up. She was originally going to punch her but they'd been good friends up until now so she went against that. "Don't do that, ever." Then Gaz took her hand away. "Now, I want you to tell me what ZIM did."

"Why would you think that ZIM did something?"

"Because when something like this happens it's always his fault."

"Yeah!" cried DIB, immerging from the bushes. "Zim's up to something and you've been dragged into it! I know that's how it is!" Then he slipped on the edge of the bench and went tumbling onto the pavement, smashing his face up in the process. Dib lifted up a little and groaned. EB just laughed and Gaz smirked before going back to playing her game. But since DIB was there with a rather strange EB she got up and wandered over to the other side of the school where she knew she wouldn't be bothered.

Dib straightened himself up and then turned to EB who was smiling at him gleefully. But he saw her for what she really was. A dimension hopper! And over the past few weeks he'd suspected her of being Irken as well. But seeing as EB could still stand rain, without bathing in paste, as far as he knew, she didn't seem likely to be one. She was still smiling.

"Alright, EB. What's Zim done this time? Given you aphrodisiac so that you won't blow something up in a rage? Convinced you to seem as nice as possible to give me a false hope that you really are kind on the inside and then destroy me? Or is this just some sick joke they your mind has pulled together for amusement?"

EB giggled. Dib jumped back. "Oh Dib," she said, making a very girly motion, "you're so funny. Why on Earth would any of that be occurring at this very moment? Can't you just accept that I'm happy for once? I might be like this for a while you know. What happens then?"

"Then I know that Zim's done something because I'm aware that you can't stay that nice for very long. You'd crack at some point and eventually beat someone up."

EB giggled again.

"Stop doing that!"

She slouched down. "Well you don't have to be mean about it. After all, what did Yuffie ever do to you?"

"Who's Yuffie?"

She frowned and shook her hand in front of Dib's face. "Heeeelllllloooooooooo. That's ME. What's with you today Dib? You're very weird. Come on! Yuffie! EB! As in Euphoric Brooke!"

"I thought that EB stood for Empty Brooke."

"Well of course it does," she stood up and placed her hands on her hips in a very dramatic and over enthusiastic way. "But I was only saying that EB can stand for a bunch of different things. For example there's Empty Brooke, which could mean that she didn't have any emotions but that could also be called Emotionless Brooke so Empty Brooke could mean that she's hungry, and Euphoric Brooke which would be very happy like me, and Evil Brooke, which would be very mean and evil and likes to fight a lot and hates everything, which is my opposite, and Einstein Brooke, who would be very, very, very, very, very, very, very smart and would know everything in the world, and Excitable Brooke, which would get very excited about things very easily, and Ecstatic Brooke, which would always be excited no matter what happens but more so over excitable, and Earning Brooke, which would mean that she would earn her keep and would be a very good worker and would be very good at doing jobs, and Enticing Brooke, which would mean that she's very pretty and lots of boys would like her and stuff like that, at least that's what I think, and Enticed Brooke, which would mean that she would be attracted to all boys and that is like the opposite of the one that I just said before this one, and Ending Brooke, which would mean that she was close to her end, or death and that would be very sad am I might cry if that were to happen, and Eldest Brooke, which would mean that she was like an old grandma or something and she'd be wise and she'd be able to tell a lot of fun stories that everyone would like to hear except for rotten grandkids but that just means that they won't be getting any cookies at the end of story time, and Emerald Brooke, which could mean that she was like an irken or something…"

Dib shook his hands in front of his face. "OK, OK, I think I get the point."

EB smiled.

"Wait a second…" He rubbed his chin. "Are you saying that there's more EB than one? That's there are a bunch of different EBs that have sprung up out of nowhere in the past few days?

"Huh?" EB's face suddenly went pale. "OMG! I didn't say that! I said nothing! I didn't say anything concerning me not being the EB that you know and that there are other EBs besides me who are tearing Zim's house up right that this moment. You heard nothing, nada, zip, zilch, nothing escaped my lips and you hear nothing as a result of that! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" Then Eb stood up and climbed over the back of the bench that she has been sitting on, still not taking her eyes off of Dib as she went. "I said nothing and you heard nothing about the other EBs and how there is more than one of us and how the original EB and Zim think that more will sprout up sooner or later and stuff like that!" Then she slipped and fell onto the cement behind the bench. EB got up quickly and shook her head and then put her hand behind her head and laughed. She stepped back a little bit, slowly moving towards the school gate. "Nothing came from me and nothing was to be heard and that is why you heard nothing which came from me because I had absolutely nothing to say about any other EBs or anything else that might happen while you stay here at school concerning dimensions and clones and aliens and bases and robots and Girs and happy things that I really like! So you just go back into class and enjoy a day of learning and have fun and then go home and do homework and spend time with your sister and then go to bed and then wake up tomorrow and I'll either be really depressed or very angry or very normal or maybe something completely different that I don't really know about nor do I really care at this moment because this is a very awkward moment, don't you think so? And when it comes down to the awkward moment in life its best to just keep talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking so that the person that you are talking to doesn't realize that you're slowly walking away from them as you talk and then when something happens that is very different from the conversation or talking fit that you were having with them they look away and you're able to slip away unnoticed and then they get very confused but they go about with their business of the day nonetheless. So when I am gone the bell will have rung and then you'll look around and I'll be no where and you'll be thinking about everything that I said just now, trying to make out anything about the clones that I was talking about. Which I was NOT talking about! There are no clones! There is only one EB! That EB is I and I only because I am that one EB and that one EB is I and no one else can be that EB because there is only one and that one space has been filled by the girl that stands before you. And if you ever think that there are other EBs then shame on you and shame on your existence! But it also means that you are a very good paranormal investigator and you should be very proud of yourself for figuring out about the EB clones and what was happening at Zim's house and how no one has any idea as to how it happened or rather how they're going to fix it. But it's not like there actually IS anything that needs to be fixed because everything is fine and ok at Zim's house and there's only one EB and that EB is me because I'm standing right in front of you and I'm talking and I'm talking like EB. But I'm also stalling which is odd because only people with things to hide stall and of course I, EB have nothing to hide from you, Dib, because I am EB and I have nothing to worry about because there is nothing wrong at the base or in the world. Everything is perfect! Lollipops and raindrops and gummy bears and everything happy is filling the world with happy love and that's why I know that nothing is wrong at Zim's base and that everything is perfect and in perfect order! And there are no clones! And I'm not walking away from you! And--"

The bell rang.

Dib turned and looked at the school in surprise.

Then he turned back.

EB, or whoever she was, was gone.

Dib had the sneaking suspicion that he'd missed something very important in that long rant. But he didn't have time to think about it because soon Ms. Bitters was pulling him inside so that he'd be able to listen to another boring lecture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim: Took me forever to write that whole thing out!!! It's a whole page on Microsoft Word! I've been on the computer for a while now and I've got cramps and I hurt all over my fingers!!! But I give to you the next chapter of Empty Brooke and Invader Zim 3- Triangle! Because I know that you all like it!

Brooke: I don't…

Kim: You don't like anything!


End file.
